Letting Go
by Night Dragon1
Summary: A letter admitting something that cannot happen. 1x2! Yaoi!


Letting Go  


  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
I don't know when you are going to receive this letter, but I hope it goes through to you and doesn't get blown up by a mobile suit or anything. How are you doing? So far that I've heard, you're alive, which is a good thing to hear.  
  
Everything's been going all right around here. But, I have to say this in this letter. Duo, I miss you. I really do.  
  
Now, now. I know what you're going to say and yes there is a catch in writing this letter to you. I want to tell you what I wanted to tell you the first time I saw you:  
  


I love you.  


  
I love everything about you. You're everything I dreamt of for a guy. You are sensible, strong, have a great sense of humor, and aren't afraid of what people will say or anything like that. You are absolutely perfect...  
  
I know it might sound crazy, but I do feel this way for you. I cannot change that. No, that would almost be impossible.   
  
We've fought side by side, and at one time, we fought face to face. But, somehow, I'm guessing it's because of you being you, that we got involved in a friendship. You helped me when I needed you. You were always by my side no matter what. That is one of the other reason why I like you. You are dependable.   
  
You make me smile. Every time I was down, you were always there to put a smile on my face. You are able to brighten anyone's day. Even if it is the gloomiest or in the middle of a storm. You bring the sun shine down to them.  
  
Then there is that saying, "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."   
Never have you lied to me in any way. Never have you broken your promises to anyone. Never.   
Man, you are simply perfect... Too perfect for me...  
  
I've been going through denial for a while and I actually know why. I feel like I am losing you, Duo. I thought it was crazy. That it wasn't going to happen.   
  
But... it did. I did lose you. Though to a girl, because if it was I would have kicked her ass already. No, the one who stole your heart was the coldest being on the face of the earth and colonies. Heero Yuy.  
  
Never have I thought that was even possible.. until I saw it on your face.   
  
A look of longing. Compassion, caring, and a touch of worry. Knowing, thanks to the war and all, that maybe that person wasn't going to come back. That maybe they'd never know how you felt about them. Then, there's the greatest fear. The fear that they might not return those feelings. The fear of those feelings being rejected.   
  
Just the thought of that sends tears to any ones eyes. Especially mine. Then there was that one day, you came. Your eyes were filled with happiness and you could've floated up into the clouds if you had wanted to. I didn't understand the reason at first... well now that I think about it, I guess I really didn't care since you were there with me.   
  
Then one night-I guess you thought I was asleep-I saw you creep out into the night. I followed and saw you with.... him. You seemed a little scared, but he held your face in his hands and gently kissed you. I have to say, my heart shattered at that moment. I left before I could cry. I fled to my room and cried.   
  
A couple of days had passed after that incident that I started to realize that Heero was the person you needed, and that he knew that and felt the same way for you. Hell, he ditched the Queen of the World for you. I know you know this already, but he loves you more than anything. He needs you a lot more than I do, and he can give you more than I can ever give in a lifetime.   
  
So to your relief, I am letting you go. I am not going to be persistent and continue to think of what I want. I will move on for you sake, plus fearing my own life at the threat of the name Heero. You are my friend. Only a friend. Nothing more. That I will accept. But, I can only hope that there is someone in the world that I can fall for and actually keep. Well, I guess this letter's getting rather long so I must end it. Duo, I hope you live a happy life with Heero. Sayonara!  


  
Your Friend,  
Hilde  


  



End file.
